The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an energy efficient lighting apparatus having a compact design and effective heat management characteristics. An embodiment of the present disclosure is designed for lighting aquariums.
Light is important to the life of an aquarium. Aquatic plants and coral reefs need specific light to survive and flourish. Vibrant colors of marine animals need full spectrum light to optimize viewing. The lighting apparatus of the present disclosure provides light having a high color quality and intensity which is particularly useful for aquariums, other aquatic environments, horticulture applications, facility lighting, and other lighting applications. The lighting apparatus of the present disclosure promotes growth of aquatic plants and organisms compared to other lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus of the present disclosure provides light promotes the growth of zooplankton.
A lighting apparatus of an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure includes one or more of the following features:
(1) Higher Photosynthetic Active Radiation (PAR)—Provides 180% higher PAR values than a 10,000 K, 400 W metal halide aquarium light and up to 500% higher PAR than standard metal halide lights.
(2) True Colors—The illustrated lighting apparatus shows the lush colors evident in marine life the way they would appear in sunlight (95 Color Rendering Index).
(3) Controllable—The illustrated lighting apparatus is dimmable over a wide range, for example, 20% to 100%. At power levels below 50%, the light has a pleasant blue hue which is useful for aquariums.
(4) Energy Efficient—The illustrated lighting apparatus uses LiFi plasma technology and which uses only 290 Watts of power, compared to 450 Watts for most metal halide lighting systems of equivalent output.
(5) Cost Effective Over Life—The illustrated lighting apparatus has about a six year life span (assuming 12 hrs/day), compared to metal halide bulbs with recommended replacement cycles of six to nine months.
(6) Cool Lighting—The illustrated lighting apparatus generates less heat and near infrared radiation compared to metal halide bulbs, thereby decreasing cooling costs for the aquariums.
(7) Fast Start-Up—The illustrated lighting apparatus achieves full brightness in about 40 seconds.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a lighting apparatus is provided. The lighting apparatus comprising a power source which provides DC power; a driver unit which receives the DC power and generates a radio frequency (RF) signal; and an emitter unit coupled to the driver unit through a cable, the emitter unit configured to generate light energy with a plasma bulb from the received radio frequency signal, wherein the emitter unit is pivotably coupled to the driver unit. The lighting apparatus may be used to illuminate aquatic environments, plants in a horticulture environment, a facility, and other applications.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a lighting apparatus is provided. The lighting apparatus comprising a first unit and a second unit. The first unit including a power source which provides DC power; a driver unit which receives the DC power and generates a radio frequency (RF) signal; and a first heat sink associated with the driver unit. The second unit including an emitter unit coupled to the driver unit through a cable and a second heat sink associated with the emitter unit. The emitter unit configured to generate light energy with a plasma bulb from the received radio frequency signal. The first unit is spaced apart from the second unit and the first unit is coupled to the second unit.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a lighting apparatus is provided. The lighting apparatus comprising a driver unit which generates a radio frequency (RF) signal; an emitter unit coupled to the driver unit through a cable, the emitter unit configured to generate light energy with a plasma bulb from the received radio frequency signal; a window positioned below the plasma bulb, light produced by the plasma bulb passing through the window; and a mounting structure which is coupled to the driver unit, the emitter unit, and the window. The driver unit, the emitter unit, and the window are suspended from the mounting structure. In one example, the lighting apparatus further comprising a housing. The driver unit being positioned in an interior of the housing. A lower surface of the housing being below the plasma bulb and an upper surface of the housing being above the plasma bulb. The mounting structure extending above the housing. In a variation thereof, the lighting apparatus further comprising a power supply positioned within the housing, the power supply provides DC power to the driver unit. In another variation thereof, the lighting apparatus is suspended over water in an aquarium. In yet another variation thereof, lighting apparatus is suspended over plants.
In still a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of growing plants is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing an artificial light source which produces light having a micromoles/lumen value of greater than about 2.0; positioning the artificial light source over the plants; and illuminating the plants with light produced by the artificial light source.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of illuminating water of an aquarium I provided. The method comprising the steps of providing an artificial light source which produces light having a coloring rendering index value of about 95; positioning the artificial light source over the water of the aquarium; and illuminating the aquarium with light produced by the artificial light source.
In yet still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a lighting apparatus is provided. The lighting apparatus comprising a first unit and a second unit. The first unit including a power supply which provides DC power; and a driver unit which receives the DC power and generates a radio frequency (RF) signal. The second unit including an emitter unit coupled to the driver unit through a cable. The emitter unit configured to generate light energy with a plasma bulb from the received radio frequency signal. The first unit is spaced apart from the second unit and the first unit is coupled to the second unit. In one example, the first unit includes a first heat sink associated with the driver unit and the second unit includes a second heat sink associated with the emitter unit. In another example, the second unit is pivotably coupled to the first unit. In a further example, the second unit further comprises a housing having an interior in which the driver unit is positioned. In yet a further example, the lighting apparatus further comprises a pole mounting portion provided within the housing, the housing including an aperture adapted to receive a street pole which is to be coupled to the pole mounting portion. In still a further example, the lighting apparatus further comprises a pole mounting portion coupled to the housing and extending from a first end of the housing, the first unit extending from a second end of the housing opposite the first end, the pole mounting portion adapted to receive a street pole which is to be coupled to the pole mounting portion. In yet another example, the second unit further comprises a housing having an interior in which the driver unit and the power supply are positioned, the housing having a first housing member and a second housing member rotatably coupled to the first housing member. In a variation thereof, the driver unit is coupled to the first housing member and the power supply is coupled to the second housing member and rotates therewith relative to the first housing member. In another variation thereof, the first housing member is cast and includes at least one heat sink associated with the driver unit.
The above and other features of the present disclosure, which alone or in any combination may comprise patentable subject matter, will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.